The Dark Side Wins
by Lilly Lone
Summary: The Force has awoken, but could an untrained girl who is just learning about the existance of the Force beat a Skywalker? Rey will learn that she is no match for the power of the Dark Side.


*I DON'T OWN STAR WARS* Disney does, **sigh**

 **A/N: The latest malfunctions had me falling to the Dark Side.**

I just wrote this for fun.

If there's one thing I didn't like in TFA more than the way they handled the classic old characters, it's the way they handled the new characters.

I had very high expectations for Kylo Ren and I really was rooting for him during his fight with Rey.

I have a feeling that The Last Jedi is gonna be incredible and it's gonna erase all the bad feelings from the last one.

In the meantime, I still don't like Disney owning Star Wars. (Except for Rogue One, that movie was awesome.)

* * *

 _ **The Dark Side Wins**_

"Traitor!" Kylo Ren cried with as much anger and hatred as his voice allowed him.

He saw a stormtrooper—former one—guarding that girl so important to him.

He needed her.

She is his only hope of finding Skywalker.

And he had promised Snoke to bring her to him.

Could that treacherous fool really come and ruin his plans?

Impossible! When he's Darth Vader's grandson.

He would stop at nothing to get her.

Finn appears unafraid of Kylo and dares ignite the damn weapon.

"That lightsaber," Kylo said, clenching his teeth, barely believing his eyes as they showed him his grandfather's most precious belonging in the hands of a stranger. "It belongs to me!"

"Come get it!" cried Finn as the vibrant blue of the Jedi weapon lighted his face on that dark night.

With more courage than anything else, Finn runs towards Kylo's direction and sloppily attacks him. Kylo deflects his attack easily and furiously, and after a few swings, he slashes Finn's head off.

Now with both lightsabers in his hands, Kylo stops to think about the path he should follow.

On his right hand he has that violent red blade, on the other, the Jedi blue that once belonged to Luke Skywalker, and before him, Anakin, who chose the Sith way in the end.

That's what he should do, he tells himself.

He drops the Jedi weapon on the floor, and truly believes he will finish what his grandfather started.

The Dark Side is stronger.

Why would he abandon such power?

Luke and Anakin Skywalker were weak.

Just like Ben Solo.

He was Kylo Ren.

And he would only follow Darth Vader.

Grandfather…

But… his own father… Han Solo, he was gone forever. And he was to blame, could he really live with himself after…

Oh, damn.

He was so into his own thoughts, he didn't realized the scavenger had woken up. And she had been watching him, strangely.

And she—she had the Force!

He must not forget that. She is strong-strong but untrained and that's all he has going for him.

Kylo cannot believe his eyes as they show him… is it really true?

The scavenger has the Skywalker lightsaber in her hands!

How—how did she…?

The Force!

She comes towards Kylo as sloppily as Finn did before, but she is definitely more of a problem. Her swings have anger, Kylo can feel it, she is hurt by what happened to Han Solo.

They both swing across the cold forest and Kylo can see fear in Rey's eyes.

She now fears for herself, but she is incapable of giving up.

And she defends herself more impressively than Kylo would've expected.

His anger grows.

Shouldn't the fight be over by now?

She keeps running and Kylo grunts at every failed attempt to hurt her.

 _The Force really is strong with this one…_

She manages to get Kylo's shoulder and that's when he feels he's had enough.

But she isn't giving up, he must admire that.

"You need a teacher!" he cries as Rey's life hangs from a cliff, and Kylo's red lightsaber almost touches her face. "I can show you the ways of the Force!"

"The Force?" Rey says though it's not really a question.

She looks as though she were seeing for the first time.

She concentrates and attacks Kylo savagely.

He is hurt and sick of it.

He lifts Rey from the floor like before and smashes her strongly to the cold covered in snow floor.

She tries not to grunt in pain, but he knows, she's beaten.

As Rey gasps for air, Kylo approaches her and watches her tremble.

Whether if it is for the cold she's feeling or for him, he isn't sure.

"Have you had enough?" Kylo asks pointing his lightsaber at her face again.

She drags herself through the snows and swings the lightsaber to avoid Kylo hurting her.

"You are beaten!" Kylo cries, now truly sick of the fight. "It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Han Solo did."

Her faces shows true anger, indignation and pain.

She looks at him as if she were looking at some terrifying monster. Maybe she was.

Again she tries to defend herself, but Kylo isn't letting her anymore.

Rey feels as her mind swirls and feels she's going to go mad.

"Stop!" she cried.

"This doesn't have to end here," Kylo Ren says.

She looks at him unsure.

"Join me. I will help you use your power for greater things! Things you can't even imagine!"

"Never!" she cried, determinate, "I would rather die than being like you!"

"You can have your wish, after you lead me to Skywalker!"

She almost shed tears of fear, one second she sees Kylo's troubled face, the next, everything is black.

Kylo carries her in his arms, while he also takes the lightsaber he feels belongs to him.

 _Soon we will be face to face again!_ Kylo thinks ,crazily, picturing Luke Skywalker's face.

* * *

A/N: Obviously I drew inspiration from the Vader vs. Luke fight in the Empire Strikes back, I was going to have Kylo get the lightsaber back by cutting Rey's hand, but that's where I drew the line, and of course Kylo is very different to Vader, and I think he was battling both sides of the Force during this fight way more that Vader in ESB.

Also, I know it's been said that Kylo let Rey win on purpose, but yeah, I don't like that.

I apologize to the people who love The Force Awakens and its characters.

But everyone is entitled to their own opinion.


End file.
